The invention relates to a method for controlling energy sources or energy sinks on an energy accumulator, in particular in a motor vehicle, in which case at least one parameter which characterizes the state of charge of the energy accumulator is measured, in which case the parameter which characterizes the state of charge of the energy accumulator is transmitted to a control unit, in which case the control unit generates at least one control signal as a function of the parameter which is characteristic of the state of charge of the energy accumulator, which control signal controls energy sinks or energy sources which are connected directly or indirectly to the energy accumulator, in terms of the power which they consume from the energy accumulator or the power which they emit to the energy accumulator. An apparatus for carrying out the method is also covered by the subject matter of the invention.
The subject matter of the invention relates mainly to the field of automobile engineering in which case, in consequence, the expressions energy accumulator and battery or vehicle battery are used synonymously.
Electrical couplings or clutches, electrically operated lifting ramps, winch motors, drive-by-wire controllers, steer-by-wire controllers, electrical retarder supports, automotive image identification systems, radar-sensor systems, information system modules for organization of the unloading and loading of commercial vehicle cargoes on fleet parking areas and various further electrically operated systems assist the driver to carry out his tasks. The large number of these electronic information, control and loading systems, the increasing electrification of previously mechanical driving aids and equipment, and the increasing level of motorization with correspondingly larger starting aids require a large amount of electrical energy, and thus have a direct influence on the life of vehicle batteries. In consequence, any shortage in the battery-fed energy supply in vehicles such as these also results in a drastic increase in the risk of breakdown. Vehicles with a high risk of breakdown, in particular commercial vehicles, do not comply with the requirements for a high degree of mobility, and can be used only to a restricted extent.
Various apparatuses and methods for optimization of the state of charge and thus also of the life of vehicle batteries are already known, and are currently used in particular cases in passenger vehicles. By way of example, batteries are equipped with sensors and actuators which readjust their own temperature when cold. In consequence, the chemical reaction rates are increased, and the battery can be recharged within a shorter time. So-called integrated battery diagnosis systems are also known, which are integrated directly in the battery as a small electronic assembly, and lengthen the life of the battery.
However, none of the abovementioned systems overcomes the reason for restrictions to the availability of energy accumulators and the high costs associated with them as a result of their failures.